In northern climates, it is necessary to take docks and boat hoists out of the water on lakes and the like to avoid the adverse affects of the frozen water during the winter season. The removal of this equipment in the fall and the replacement thereof in the spring is a difficult, expensive and time consuming procedure.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a walking hoist capable of supporting a dock or hoist, that when powered, can be mobile to move into or out of the water upon command.
A further object of this invention is to provide a walking hoist that can be easily moved upwardly and downwardly along steep slopes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a walking hoist that will easily operate on terrain or in water.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a walking hoist that is useful in raising or lowering objects even when not in a walking mode.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.